


Sunny's New Shoes

by PicMurasaki



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sunny being smart and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicMurasaki/pseuds/PicMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otacon takes Sunny out to buy new shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny's New Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Really old stuff written around 2012 that I never got around posting anywhere. I just reread it a few days ago and thought it's good enough, edited it a bit and now I think it's worth showing to the world (unbeta-ed and raw from my writing).
> 
> This might be around post-MGS4 but nothing spoilery. Just think Snake, Otacon, Sunny and Raiden's all together in the Nomad a few days/weeks after all that's happened.

Otacon had been thinking that it was time to take Sunny out and buy her new shoes... Or rather, shoes that would suit a young girl like her. He wasn't really the type to go out shopping and have a little father and daughter bonding time, cause it would look like that way. And Sunny deserved to be out for once.

 

"Do whatever you want," was Snake's only reply.

 

Sunny insisted she would only go out if Snake was coming with them. She said the fresh air would do good for an old man like him.

 

Much to the one-man army's dismay, he would look like her grandpa if he comes with them...

 

So Otacon found himself with Sunny and Snake at the mall. The young girl was tightly holding Otacon's shirt, for it was the first time she was out in a crowd. And Snake? He was minding his own business and was happily smoking his new electronic cigar they bought him.

 

At the shoe mart, Sunny couldn't find anything she likes. She got used to her military boots that's too big and seeing all the cute girly shoes doesn't really impress her. She shook her head at all of them.

 

Otacon sighs, this could prove difficult. Thinking a little woman's touch around the family would influence their little girl, maybe he could ask their lady friends to come over sometime. Yeah, Snake's definitely gonna love that.

 

The man was not even helping as he was in his own little world. It was just him and his cigar.

 

As they walk further and passed the Lady's section, Otacon felt Sunny's hold on his shirt tightens, making him stop, "Found anything you like?" he asks.

 

Sunny was pointing at something and when Otacon found what it was, he raises a brow, "Sunny, that's too big for you..." now why would Sunny want something like THAT?

 

"Jack!" she simply said. Still pointing at it.

 

Otacon stared at Sunny, then back at what she was pointing at. It took a while for him to figure out what Sunny was trying to say. He began to laugh, amused. "Alright Sunny, we'll get you one," their little girl's face lit up, "But don't forget that you'll have to find one that'll suit you too, okay?" and she nods.

 

"Good girl."

 

~~~

 

"We're back!" Otacon announced as soon as they're back in the Nomad, their home. He drops their groceries and looked around, he wasn't really expecting any warm welcome...

 

Snake walked past Otacon, "Raiden, we're here," he said. He also looked around to find their cyborg friend, but shook his head when there was no reply. He heads over to his usual seat and continued on with his electronic cigar.

 

"Jaaack!" Sunny called out happily as she went inside to search for their guest. Her every step with her new shoes was making a 'clacking' noise. Otacon knew she would be excited to show Raiden her new stuff.

 

Snake grunts, "I don't get the point of getting her those," he said with a frown. Otacon just gave and understanding smile as a reply. The old man needed a little help with his imagination.

 

~~~

 

Sunny soon found Raiden upstairs in her kitchen. Once the cyborg felt her presence and heard the unfamiliar 'clscking' noise, he turned her way. "Sunny?" he tilts his head wondering at what the little girl was up to.

 

"Look Jack!" she points to her shoes, "L-look!" she repeated.

 

Raiden was looking, but he couldn't understand why... The girl was, again, wearing shoes that was way too big for her.

 

She was wearing grey colored ladies shoes with high heels.

 

Sunny smiled, "They're just like Jack's!"

 

When he figured it out after a few seconds, he smiles down at her.

 

Raiden's shoes, or rather, his cyborg feet were definitely not ladies shoes nor high heels. He was not even sure why it was designed that way... All he knows is that he could use them so he could fight more effectively with his blades even by using his feet.

 

It amused Raiden that Sunny doesn't see his shoes as weapons and simply sees them as... High heels.

 

"They're still quite too big for you," he informed her.

 

"It's okay," she takes out a small shoebox to reveal school shoes just right for her size, "Uncle Hal said I could wear th-these for now. The heels like yours co-could wait."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
